The Beginning of the End
by AlaskanLeprechaun96
Summary: What happens after death? James and Lily find out
1. Chapter 1

James Potter saw the deadly flash of green light before he heard those two words being spat across the room at him. He had no wand, no weapons, nothing.

He knew what the consequences would be. He knew he was dying to save his son, who had barely lived, and Lily, the love of his life.

It was this knowledge, the knowledge that by laying down his life, he was giving Lily the precious seconds she needed to grab Harry, and run. He took one final breath, as he blocked the dark wizard's passage. He thought of Lily and his son. He closed his eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Everything was white.

Just as James had imagined it to be. Somehow these places always appear white. His bespectacled eyes searched around him. Everything was quiet. James had never been one for quiet. He pondered everything that had just happened. He paced around the whiteness, humming as he went. Humming was a distraction, his mind was racing, and he needed a distraction. James stopped humming, he heard a different sound; he heard crying.

James ran towards the noise. He found himself outside the white; he was now in a small village. A small village that appeared to be an exact replica of Godric's Hollow. The crying grew louder, he was getting closer.

"Lily!" he said to himself

With a sudden burst of hope, James sprinted along the street, searching for his home. His hazel eyes fell upon it, it looked just like he had left it. He pushed open the door and ran inside. He had found the source of the crying, he ran upstairs.

"LILY! HARRY!" he bellowed.

He looked in Harry's room and saw his wife in a crumpled heap on the floor where Harry's cot once stood. She looked up, her green eyes filled with tears. James ran to her side, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her as she wept. He realised what had happened.

"We're dead aren't we?"

Lily stopped crying and gazed into the loving eyes of her husband.

"Yes, James, we are."

**Authors Note**

**Quick prologue, to set the scene really. Let me know if it's worth continuing! x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"_We're dead aren't we?"_

_Lily stopped crying and gazed into the loving eyes of her husband. _

"_Yes, James, we are."_

"You're not supposed to be here."James sighed as he cradled Lily.

"Neither are you." She smiled weakly, "Harry isn't here."

James was silent for a minute. Lily knew not to interrupt, when James Potter was quiet it meant one of two things; he was asleep, or he was in deep thought.

"I think he survived Lils. Otherwise, he would be here wouldn't he?" James's face lit up. "We did it Lils, we saved him! But how... if you're here, then you didn't escape with him. And he couldn't have got out of there alone. He's only a baby after all..."

Lily returned her husband's grin.

"It was me James! Ancient magic! It just popped in my head, wandlessly too! I sacrificed myself for Harry. I didn't think it would work, surely he would have considered I would do –"

A soft chiming sound interrupted Lily. A welcoming blue light ventured into the room. Opposite the pair. James and Lily looked at each other before stepping into the light, wonder in their eyes.

The two landed in their destroyed home.

"James, I think we're back in the 'Real World' that blue light must have been some kind of portkey."

The Potters stood back as a weeping blur swept past them.

"Padfoot!" exclaimed James.

But Sirius continued up the stairs, as if he hadn't heard his best friend's calls. He entered the nursery and let out a heart wrenching yell.

"Oh no. Lily, no. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. It isn't happening." The man broke down.

James ran after Sirius. He saw his wife's dead body lay on the floor. He saw his best friend clutching her hand, as his tears ran down his face. James put a hand on his friends back, but it sunk right through him, he was like the ghost's at Hogwarts. He couldn't be felt. The only difference was; he couldn't be seen or heard either.

"Its okay Sirius my friend, don't blame yourself."

Though James knew he couldn't be heard, it made him feel better knowing that he was still trying to comfort his best friend.

"James dear, look!"

James turned to Lily, who was peering into Harry's cot. He looked down at his son, and saw a lightning shaped cut across his tiny forehead.

"Look what that sick bastard has done to him James!" spat Lily, "Our darling son, he'll be scarred for life."

"A scar is better than the alternative Lily, he's alive. That's what matters." He wiped the tears from her face.

James held his wife's hand as they watched Sirius hand Harry over to a sobbing Hagrid. The pair drew strength from each other, knowing that while they couldn't touch the living, they could still feel each other.

James looked into Lily's still beautiful eyes, and knew that they would not leave their son, nor their friends. They would watch over, always. The blue light returned, and they were transported to the other world. The Potters found themselves in their living room. Next to their fireplace, was a Pensieve, the two walked towards it, cautiously, and peered inside.

" James, its showing Harry! He's with Hagrid, on that bike of Sirius's." She gasped, "Oh! Instead of showing memories, it must show what's happening in Harry's world! OH James, it's like a television that we can watch what's happening on!"

James smiled as his wife's emerald eyes lit up in glee.

" What's a tevetision?"

"Never mind that, look, its Sirius!"

The pair watched as their friend filled the bowl. James was full of concern.

" He's so upset Lils. He's going to do something reckless I know it. I have to go to him/"

No sooner had he said the words, the familiar blue light surrounded him. His wife nodded at him, understanding that he had to go alone.

" I'll be watching," she smiled kindly, "Harry should be back on soon."

James stepped into the light, and disappeared, to watch over his friend.

**Authors Note**

**Just to clear something up, this fanfic will be showing all of the Marauders as they depart the world of the living. It will be from the Potter's POV, showing how they welcome their friends, and watch over their son. Please review. Even if it's just to say my story is crap and I should abandon all hope and come to terms with the fact that I shall spend my future cleaning toilets!**

**I won't take it personally! (: If however you do like my story, let me know also! I'd love to hear from you! And if you'd just like to tell me your cat died, or you're currently out of milk, I'd still love to hear about it! :) x**


End file.
